


running through your mind

by plinys



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which, Iris is the Flash and Caitlin is Killer Frost and kidnappings might just be foreplay for them.





	running through your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadodo/gifts).



> this is unbeta'd cause its really late and i nearly missed posting a fic for today

“Well well well, if it isn’t Iris West, kidnapped yet again.”

She stares back at the woman opposite her. All white blonde hair, familiar blue lips, that sparkling coat that Iris  _ knows  _ isn’t machine washable (despite the fact that she’s seen it sitting on top of the washing machine too many times to count. 

The infamous  _ Killer Frost.  _

Central City’s worst.

The ice queen herself.

And Iris’ roommate.

And her  _ girlfriend _ . 

“Are you going to stamp my frequent kidnapee’s card,” Iris asks.

Caitlin smiles at her, a private look just for them, not for the goons lingering about (which honestly where did Caitlin even have the time to recruit henchmen between studying for her med school classes and spending too much time using Iris’ Netflix subscription), as she says, “Pretty sure you left that on the fridge.”

“I could run home and get it,” Iris offers with a wink, flexing her hands to test the cuffs holding her down.

The cuffs that she could break out of instant, if she really wanted to use her powers. Something which was a little hard to do when Caitlin had made of breaking into the Central City Picture News offices all dressed up in her Killer Frost get up to kidnap her favorite journalist. 

It was a little hard to be the  _ Flash  _ and the damsel in distress.

Which was annoying to say the least.

“Why are you this way?”

Caitlin winks at her.

Before assuming that loft voice, the one she only uses when she’s playing at being a supervillain or when she’s forgotten to do the dishes yet again, “Oh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe the Flash will come to say you, sweet innocent reporter Iris West.” She moves forward as she speaks until they’re only inches apart, close enough that such that she can brush Iris’ hair back from her shoulders, resting her arms there a moment later, close in an almost intimate way.

She’s close enough to kiss.

A situation that normally Iris would be more than happy to take advantage of.

If they were at home, or just out and about on a date like normal people not… Whatever this was. 

Foreplay?

Which, actually, knowing Caitlin wasn’t that surprising. 

Actually that was pretty on brand.

And judging by the smug smirk that was on Caitlin’s lips… 

It wasn’t as if Iris hadn’t thought about it. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, it was becoming hard to think of why exactly this was a bad idea. Because Caitlin is right there, looking as good as ever, even if her Killer Frost costume is a bit  _ much _ . 

At least Iris knows for certain where that costume would look best. 

On the floor. 

“You’re doing laundry for the next week,” Iris says, quiet enough that only Caitlin can hear it. 

“Don’t spoil the fun.”

“If I was spoiling the fun I would just vibrate out of these cuffs.” 

“Kinky.” 

Iris is about to say something else. 

Do something else. 

Finally into the impulse to kiss Caitlin.

Something teasing and a little soft because even like this, even playing their elaborative chess game, their performance art, this whole mess of a relationship that Iris still isn’t entirely certain  _ how  _ it started just that it was inevitable. 

Predictable, but still one of the best things that Iris has ever had. 

Though at the moment what feels like the  _ best thing  _ is the rush of air that comes right before she’s pulled out from underneath Caitlin’s grasp and free from her cuffs. The rush of air that signals that  _ Kid Flash  _ has finally arrived on the scene.

“Took you long enough,” she calls out to Wally. 

Pushing herself up off the ground once she’s free of her cuffs. 

His eye roll is clear behind the mask. Though she supposed that was what she got for being half of a speedster crime fighting duo that involved her brother. 

“Are you going to join us or sit there waiting for-”

She doesn’t bother listening for his answer. The second that Killer Frost’s band on henchmen are distracted with Wally she speeds out of there. It only takes an instant. The change from her work clothes into her costume. To the familiar black and grey leather lined with the dwarf star alloy that Felicity had been generous to lend her after they’d spent a few hours comparing their super suits the last time that she was in Starling. 

Which had been fun.

Almost as fun as the expression on Caitlin’s face when she reappears in the warehouse a moment later.

“Took you long enough,” Caitlin says, in her  _ Killer Frost  _ voice. 

The one that does things to Iris.

The one that makes her want to use her superspeed to press Caitlin up against the nearest flat surface and act on the urges she’d been feeling since the second Caitlin slipped those cuffs on her wrists, fingers lingering too long against her skin with the hint of something more.

Of a want.

She can’t help it, the smirk that naturally finds its way to her lips, “That’s not what you were saying last night.” 

Wally’s groan is sharp and sudden in the warehouse, “If I’d known this was just foreplay for you two-”

“It’s not,” Iris insists.

At the same time that Caitlin reply, “You technically didn’t ask.”

Iris casts a look in Caitlin’s general direction. 

Though she just gives her that same smug grin back. 

The one that Iris sometimes wishes she wasn’t so into.

_ Sometimes.  _

Though at the moment. 

At the moment - they’re interrupted by the sounds of sirens out in the street - loud and sudden - and when she turns to look at Wally instead he shrugs.

“You know, in my defense, I actually thought this was  _ serious _ ,” he points out.

“You’re welcome,” Caitlin says.

Which isn’t helping. 

“Thai food tonight,” Caitlin offers. “I can be home in twenty?”

“I could be home in a flash,” Iris points out, just to watch her girlfriend’s eye roll over the joke, before she adds, “And I was thinking we could just skip to dessert.” 

Caitlin smirks at her, “How does  _ ice cream  _ sound?”

Which just earns them another one of Wally’s groans. 

So much for having a  _ supportive  _ baby brother. 

She doesn’t get a chance to banter back, because a second later there’s a burst of cold air, knocking them both back long enough for  _ Killer Frost  _ to make her mistake. 

Not that Iris really had any solid plan to stop her, that would ruin all the fun. 

“I mean, I really wish I didn’t know this much about my sister’s sex life,” Wally says, pushing himself back up off the ground. “But here we are.” 

“I don’t judge about you and Jesse-”

“That’s different.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

“At least, we’re on the same side,” Wally points out.

Which was a fair and valid point.

One that Iris would normally acknowledge, but in this case… “Being on different sides it what makes it fun.” 

  
  



End file.
